


Hidden details

by PrincessChaylor



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChaylor/pseuds/PrincessChaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grow up Season 2 Episode 1: Chad finds out that Taylor has been hiding an important piece of information from him. She's not exactly a normal human being. She's has a chip by the nickname of 'Cadence' programmed into her brain as a result of an important experiment that went down at her Father's business. When the chip malfunctions and Cadence begins messing with Taylor's brain, turning her into a dangerous half weapon. Will Chad be able to love her anyway and will he and the gang be able to save her? Especially when there's almost no trust left in her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden details

Grow up Season 2 Episode 1: Chad finds out that Taylor has been hiding an important piece of information from him. She's not exactly a normal human being. She's has a chip by the nickname of 'Cadence' programmed into her brain as a result of an important experiment that went down at her Father's business. When the chip malfunctions and Cadence begins messing with Taylor's brain, turning her into a dangerous half weapon. Will Chad be able to love her anyway and will he and the gang be able to save her? Especially when there's almost no trust left in her?

 

 

 

Prelude

_My friends call me Taylor_

 

_Sometimes they call me Tay,_

 

_But at my dad’s office, I can go by a different name._

 

_Let’s start at the beginning._

 

Once upon a time there was a highly intelligent little girl who came from a very wealthy family. Her father was the owner of a world famous invention company that went by the name of McKessie Enterprises. The man had two daughters, and they were both his pride and joy.

 

“Daddy!” Taylor and Jordan squealed as they ran into their father’s office and into his arms.

 

“Jordan! Taylor! What a surprise!” Tyler McKessie chuckled at his children.

 

“Girls!” a voice rang into the air as a tall slim woman with Jet black hair stumbled into the room, running a hand over her long hair attempting to get her curls intact.

 

They were both born from the lovely Diana. Diana McKessie was a beautiful, loving, practical, elegant, wonderful- ahem- caring person who loved nothing else in the world more than her family.

 

“Your father has a meeting.” she smiled lifting up her children 

“Awww.” They groaned as their mother pushed them towards the door.

 

Yes, a beautiful family. But every family has it’s flaws. And some flaws, grow overtime.

 

Diana’s flaw was the beautiful Rose Nielsen. Rose was her husband’s secretary. Tyler and Rose had dated back in high school. She and Rose had been the best of friends. Then…Diana found out that deep down, Rose and Tyler had still harbored feelings from the past, launching dear Diana into sickening jealously.

 

“I’ll take them Diana.” A voice said as the girls felt another gentle hand on their shoulders. As they looked up they saw the beautiful brown eyes of Rose.

 

Their mother sent Rose a smile, surely part sarcastic- if not all. 

 

“No thank you Rose, I’ll just have Cadence watch them.” She said, attempting to walk out while her elegance was still operative.

 

Cadence was the girls’ caretaker during meetings and important business. Which was pretty much- all the time. Ugh, pay no mind. Cadence was a very faithful employee to the company until…um…I forgot something-

 

“But I wanna play with Kelsi!” Taylor whined

 

“Mommy? Where’s Taylor?” a voice asked as a little girl with blonde hair mixed with chocolate brown, tied in low pigtails ran into the hall. “Taylor!” she cheered, running towards her friend.

 

Born onto Rose was an adorable little girl who went by the name of Kelsi. Kelsi Nielsen was the best friend of the little girl.

 

Rose and Diana smiled as the girls hugged before snapping back into the cruel reality.

 

“Sorry darling, I’m taking you to Cadence.” she said with a sweet little ‘Don’t retaliate’ voice and a motherly smile.

 

Oh….*sigh*…..okay fine…

 

Cadence Tumpton  was a lovely young woman with exquisite features and long black hair that suited her vanilla skin, accompanied by a natural scent of what may have been the equivalent of ice cream. 

 

She always had a bright smile on her face. Her outfit usually consisted of a black halter top and matching pencil skirt. She was gorgeous inside and out.

 

 Cadence was with them constantly. Like an older sister. Only she served as a third parent. Yup. That’s how busy their parents were.  She would take the young McKessies anywhere, the movies, the park, the library, you name it. She was a happy person while being practical, the perfect balance. And like any other young adult in college age 20 or older, Cadence had an online blog where she escaped to. Not that she had anything to escape from. But there was always a distinct quote she used that had great meaning to the young descendants of America’s top inventing family.

 

“Write your own story.”

 

“What?” Jordan said as the bright computer light blared in their faces.

 

Though unoriginal, let’s be honest. Cadence would always put in the end of her blog entries of what that meant to her.

 

“Wait.” Taylor said to her sister, pointing at the bottom

 

“Even if your story doesn’t have a happy beginning you can be the one to give it a happy ending.”

 

The girls sighed happily at that redemption of the blog.

 

But there were some things Cadence did as a faithful worker of the Enterprise. Namely, volunteering for the most dangerous experiment the company had ever come up with. 

 

“Project ONUP or One Nation Under Protection is an advanced computer chip that can enhance the performance of human skills. In this situation, American soldiers.” A male presenter of the Enterprise said, loading a powerpoint. “For years on end soldiers have died because they weren’t strong enough, agile enough, observant enough, the list goes on and on.” He placed a hand on his brow briefly. “With Project ONUP Soldiers skills can be enhanced by 30%”

 

“The human brain is mostly used 3- 10 % of it’s full capacity. Why would we settle for such a small percentage?” Diana questioned

 

“That’s 40 out of 100.” Rose said with a shrug “What more could we do?”

 

The speaker paused, to fingers pressed together and lifted to his lips. “Observe a road side bomb before you run it over, from over 10 miles away, preform at faster speeds, intelligence enhanced, and most of all,” he pushed on to the next slide where a woman had a blue bubble around her. “Supernatural abilities.”

 

“Is that a forcefield?” a man questioned

 

“Unbelievable.” Diana mumbled

 

“That’s…genius Siens.” Rose addressed the speaker “But maybe we should contact The Avengers and see what they think about human beings having access to such…power.”

 

The room was filled with soft chuckling.

 

“This is a company Andrei” Tyler McKessie said to the Middle aged Russian man  “Not the Sci Fi channel.”

 

“But is it not our job to turn it into reality?” Andrei questioned. The room went silent for a while. Then it erupted into outbursts of how preposterous the idea was. Then, a raspy voice sounded.

 

“I believe in this project.” Cadence said, standing.

 

“Cadence sweetheart-“ Diana began along with the other women of the company

 

“You’re so young, this is very bogus and dangerous.” an older woman said

 

She silenced the conversations that began to happen “Everyone please.” she said “The human brain uses 3- 10% of it’s full capacity, think of what it can do at 40. Okay I’m sure that Mr. Siens will install something into the chip to have some control so random individuals won’t be attacked or anything.”

 

“Done.” he said

 

“Even better.” she said “And he does make a good point.”

 

“Cadence-“ Tyler began

 

“I believe. In this project.” Cadence said

 

Tyler sighed as everyone held their breaths, placing a hand on his face. “Ready the table.” he said warily as everyone began to protest again.

 

That was when Experiment 25 was born. The surgery began and there was no turning back. Cadence would be another stepping stone to history.

 

Cadence was dressed in a white lab suit and settled onto the testing table. After hours and hours of pacing and praying Tyler lifted his head as he heard a blast.

 

Cadence had blasted the lab wall through, the grass outside was immediately extinguished.

 

“It worked! Haha! I knew it!” Siens cheered

 

“Sorry!” Cadence said, biting her pinkie nail in remorse.

 

“Oh…My…God.” Rose said, mouth agape

 

“Don’t swear Rose.” Diana said playfully smacking her arm gently. She began to walk closer to the class that lead to the viewing. “But yes indeed…” She said placing a hand under her chin

 

“This is…incredible” Tyler said breathlessly

 

“What do we do?” Diana asked her husband

 

“I’m sorry boss, I understand if you don’t want to continue-“ Cadence began

 

“No no no Cadence. You may be onto something.” Tyler beamed

 

 

Cadence gave that 5 star daring smile of hers. Then the training began.

 

Experiment 25 was trained each day with exercises to enhance her new abilities and skills with,

 

Fencing,

 

“I want you to look _alive_ Ms. Tumpton _alive_!” Jean said

 

“Yes Sir.” A breathless Cadence nodded, wiping sweat from her brow.

 

and extra academic lessons along with other activities,

 

Experiment 25 sat in a room nearly equivalent to the test room, but instead of a table for testing there was a table for learning.

 

“So if we map the coordinates for where the opposing-“ the teacher stopped “Ms. Tumpton!” he growled

 

“What?” Cadence said lifting her head “I’m sorry sir I was distracted.” she said straightening warily 

 

“You can’t be _distracted_ Cadence. This entire project depends on your performance!” He pleaded

 

“Yes Mr. Akim.” She nodded the best she could. “Sir if I may ask,”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you…feel as if this is a bit…excessive?” she asked “This room resembles a prison not a classroom-“ Suddenly she clutched her head.

 

“Well…no Madam I never-“ he then noticed her condition “Madam? Madam are you alright?”

 

Cadence swayed her eyes opened again.

 

“Oh my g-“ Akim stuttered “Your eyes are grey…”

 

And it was true, her dark brown eyes had suddenly turned grey, with hints of blue.

 

Akim, with shaking hands. quickly picked up his communicator “Sir Experiment 25 is experiencing some difficulties-“

 

“Such as?” Tyler’s voice questioned concerned 

 

“I- I don’t know, she was fine just a second ago?” Akim stammered

 

The other adults ran to the glass

 

“Oh no.” Mr. McKessie groaned as Rose and Diana gasped

 

 

 Experiment 25 looked as if she would faint. She blinked through dazed grayish blue eyes before her trance subsided.

 

“I’m fine.” she shook her head, eyes returning to normal

 

So if you can guess, Siens received Hell for this malfunction.

 

“Siens what we just saw today was unspeakable.” Diana said “This project is unacceptably dangerous.”

 

“She signed a contract.” Siens said

 

“But isn’t there anything we can do about it?” Rose said flustered

 

“Unfortunately No.” Siens said “I’m sorry.”

 

“You can’t just-“ Tyler began

 

“I want to go on.” Cadence said. “I think we’re almost there!”

 

The adults answered in remorse

 

“Very well then.”

 

As usual she was brave…and caring…and really really nice….and the training continued that summer. But…then came the winter of 1997.

 

Overnight Experiment 25 had malfunctioned, arising from her sleep in the testing chamber and attacking fellow employees in a robotic trance. Eyes fully grey,mind completely lost. Objects hovering everywhere as a blue storm seemed to radiate from the young woman. No one died, but a lot of people were in critical condition. Then, she collapsed.

Cadence Tumpton was consumed by the storm that controlled her.

 

After Cadence’s death the company shut down Project ONUP, swearing to never preform it again.

 

 

Until 2 years later. They used it on _me_. Their daughter. Taylor Nicole McKessie. Youngest descendant of Diana and Tyler McKessie. Owners of McKessie Enterprises. I can also be known as,

 

_Experiment 26._

 


End file.
